


Cosmic Prairie on the Ocean of Time

by jesterlady



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Name Changes, Names, Patterns, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's life is always the same.  Circles, round and round, the same variation and theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Prairie on the Ocean of Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Sweet Drabblethon. The prompt was from greedyslayer: Richard-what's in a name  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. The title is from TNG if you can believe it

Ricardo went through the jungle on a circuitous route. It led him well away from a certain stone bench he tried to avoid whenever possible. He was on an important mission for Jacob, bringing the words of the god to the people, or so some of the people said. He didn’t really care one way or the other. He’d stopped caring about a lot of things during his time on the island. And that time…well, it was barely worth counting anymore. He inspired the same amount of awe in the people who thought they’d been there awhile. 

“Ricardo!” He turned and waited for the man to catch up with him. Apparently, something else needed doing. “Ricardo, we need your help.”

***

Ricardus went through the jungle on a circuitous route. It led him well away from a certain stone bench he tried to avoid whenever possible. He was on an important mission for Jacob, bringing the words of the god to the people, or so some of the people said. He didn’t really care one way or the other. He’d stopped caring about a lot of things during his time on the island. And that time…well, it was barely worth counting anymore. He inspired the same amount of awe in the people who thought they’d been there awhile. 

“Prophet!” He turned and waited for the man to catch up with him. Apparently, something else needed doing. “Prophet Ricardus, we need your help.”

***

Richard went through the jungle on a circuitous route. It led him well away from a certain stone bench he tried to avoid whenever possible. He was on an important mission for Jacob, bringing the words of the god to the people, or so some of the people said. He didn’t really care one way or the other. He’d stopped caring about a lot of things during his time on the island. And that time…well, it was barely worth counting anymore. He inspired the same amount of awe in the people who thought they’d been there awhile.

“Richard!” He turned and waited for Ben to catch up with him. Apparently, something else needed doing. “Richard, I need your help.”

 

Richard went, Ricardus went, Ricardo went, Jacob’s spokesperson went. Whoever he was, he always went.


End file.
